


collective limerence and other stories

by amyelouise



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:11:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7396324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyelouise/pseuds/amyelouise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	collective limerence and other stories

"You are so tiny compared to me." 

He felt her red hair tickle his chest as she giggled, her arm wrapped around his torso, the other squished between their bodies. Dana Scully hardly giggled. 

"You've only just realised? I'm glad the penny has finally dropped Mulder." His hand that was drifting down her back languidly moved to cup her head as he kissed her forehead.

"You always seemed seven feet tall next to me." His eyes searched in the dim light to find hers, and he captured her lips in one swift motion, his eyes open, watching the way her cheeks flushed and her eyes fluttered. He felt her bare foot brush against his thigh and he parted his legs, letting hers mingle with his, intertwined forever. He could get used to this. Their kiss was unhurried, the enormity of the nights previous actions catching up with them, and they lay in each other's embrace, revelling in the sensation of their skin on skin. They demanded and supplied equally, their hot breath hitting their lips in soft whispers and caresses.

He drew back first, panting for breath, and she rubbed her nose against his, giving him one final chaste kiss on his lips before burrowing her head into his neck. He stared up at his four poster bed, the mirrors that were hanging there finally discarded.

"For years, I thought that what I felt for you was one sided." 

"For a brilliant profiler, you can be really blind." 

"I'll take that as a compliment. But honestly, for years I felt like I was stuck in this cycle of limerence. Limerence limbo. I thought I annoyed you." She kissed his left pectoral and let her hand wander up her chest to his neck where she traced the straight of his clavicle.

"Limerence? Wow Mulder, I never pegged you as a guy to wax poetic." 

He pushed his weight over her so that she lay underneath him and he settled on top of her chest, his fingers playing with her hair, and he let his lips trail from the slight arch of her nose to her chin and down her neck. She hummed at his ministrations, lovingly holding his damaged arm, smoothly massaging the muscles near his shoulder.

"Ah, Scully, I gotta keep you guessing."

"You're a dark wizard, Mulder." He smiled down at her and traced the angry scratches on her neck, letting his lips follow his fingers as he soothed the angry marks. "Lie back down Mulder, I don't want you putting more weight on this arm than it can manage." 

He pouted but did as she said, being sure to purposefully drag down his covers as he did so, making them fall lower on her chest and exposing her sweet little nipples. He kissed one before settling fully on his back and she laughed, ruffling his hair. He could spend his entire life in bed with Scully, just making her laugh. That was his new quest in life.

"Besides Mulder, if you were in a state of limerence then so was I."

"Collective limerence," he whispered. "Woah." 

She stretched her body over his to reach across to his nightstand and she grabbed the sling he'd insisted on removing. "I'd say it was more mutual than collective."

"You see Scully?" She picked up his arm carefully and began to feed the sling under it, ready to fix it around his neck. "That's why we work so well together." She arched her perfect eyebrow at him, her gaze still stuck on the sling as she attempted to tie it in the darkness. "We always mean the same thing, we just have a different way of saying it." She quirked up her lip in a smirk and quickly kissed the back of his hand as she finally finished securing his sling.

His free hand moved to trace up her spine as she fell back to bed, her body curling up to his, her leg bending over his as her head rested on his arm. She closed her eyes, letting the days troubles flow from her body and out the slightly ajar window, her body going limp with somnolence. She yawned and pressed her lips to his smooth cheek.

"Happy New Year Mulder."

"Happy New Year Scully."

**Author's Note:**

> I am using a list of 100 speech prompts for these stories.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! X


End file.
